onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Making Blog Rules
I think its time we finally settle on some real blog rules so DP can no longer abuse his power with locking or deleting them. First two proposed rules are: 1) No blog rules 2) If not that then anything non-OP related is allowed. This is obviously just a rough draft. Just comment and come up with your own rules. SeaTerror 21:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) : Your hard on for DP is amusing. Cheese Lord 21:37, June 26, 2012 (UTC) : But anyways, I think we should have no real blog rules. Unless it's spam or porn or something like that. Cheese Lord 21:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Maybe setting up some blog categories is not such a bad idea... Yes. The time has come for this forum. 22:02, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I oppose to the "non op related" part because my lessons are non-related, but they're quality blogs. 22:04, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :That's just the thing. Your lessons aren't necessarily one piece related but they have content and effort in them. Stuff like the latest blog dp deleted wasn't even a complete sentence. 22:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I didn't see that blog and assumed it was bad anyway because of the person that made it. An example of him deleting a blog would be when he deleted Calu's boob avatar blog. Also we do not need blog categories. I forgot about porn but that should be against the rules too. The only problem with a no spam rule is what is spam can be subjective. SeaTerror 00:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of categories a lot, because while I've seen lots of blogs about personal ideas/analysis on characters, etc that I'd really love to read more of, I never read the blogs. I never read them because there are just so many other blogs about stuff I just do not care about. The sheer volume of the blogs I don't care about just keeps me away from that section almost entirely, and I've been using the wiki for close to two years now. If we had categories, it would be so much easier and more enjoyable to process the blogs. I don't really know the capabilities of wikia to make categories, but I think it would be pretty cool if for example, we could compile all the predictions of the dialogue the next chapter into one category (or sub-category, as I think this example would be a better sub-category) so that it would be super-easy to compare everyone's different predictions. And while many people's blog's wouldn't fit into categories, as long as everyone's ok with having a large "miscellaneous" section, then categories really are a nice idea. Like I said, I hardly look at the blogs, so this is just my opinion as kind of an outsider from them. [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 00:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Making categories for the blogs might be good, but by the same token it might be a complete waste of time. I deleted Calu's blog because it was basically telling everyone to find and make their favorite rack into their avatar, which makes us look like a bunch of retarded nymphomaniacal lemmings. If you're going to cite Neo's stuff as a counterexample (and let's face it, you are), she was able to keep her stuff from leaking out onto the mainspace and the comments stayed for the most part pretty clean, as well as few and far apart. You may not like it, ST, but I'm an admin, and as such, I reserve the right to dispose of or disable materials I deem inappropriate or pointless. If you stopped to ask me, you'd know that I don't favor strictly One Piece related blogs, but blogs about the wiki in general so long as they're constructive, which is why I never objected to Jop's lesson blogs. The subject of the wiki is from Japan, and we see honorifics and the like in the manga, anime, and SBS, so why wouldn't I allow someone who is knowledgeable in that regard to share it with the community? Lately I've been viewing blogs as more of an annoyance, even if I occasionally partake in them. How sacred is something with a killswitch? The content of blogs has dropped to such low standards, that I would be doing a disservice not to delete the crap of the crop when they come along. They're a feature that is currently active, and that's all. We're a wiki first, a fansite second, so I can treat the optional feature that makes us a fansite however I choose. For you, this is less about the blogs and more about trying to make me atone for doing something you don't like. How many other people have complained that I've abused my power when deleting blogs like you have? None, that's how many. Anything an admin does that you don't like you claim is an abuse of power. I remember one time you said Yatanogarasu and I were abusing our power for holding a forum about an issue? Really? Trying to be fair is abuse of power? Ask yourself, what is the real issue you're trying to bring up here? 05:12, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I agree that having some rules (or at least guidelines) will do good for everyone, blog author, reader, and admin alike. The things that an admin does could be seen as good by some and bad by others. If we have some obvious lines being drawn, at least when an admin deleted some blogs or comments will no longer be question as abusing of power, unless what they did does not fit into the rules or guidelines set. Again I stress that my main point of having the rules or guidelines is to be fair to all - the blog author, reader and admin. Blog author will know what can and cannot be blogged about (e.g. porn or offensive content or spam, etc), readers will know what can and cannot be put down as comment (I'm still feeling bad for indirectly causing a user to be banned for a couple of days in one of my blogs) and admins will not be seen as power abusing if they take down any blog or comments which does not fall under the rules or guidelines. 06:12, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I think blogs need to be OP or atleast wiki related. The only other things I would request would be, the really short blogs that people make are really annoying, so can you people please elaborate on a subject because it's honestly just a waste of space. The next is the opposite those really long rambling paragraphs about total bullshit, there are exceptions like the funny ones by people like mdm, predictions and summaries are fine too. And the last is the bitching blogs, if people do the wrong thing we don't need a fucking blog about it that's what forums like this are for. 06:43, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I will just say my piece of mind since this forum is about blogs. Yes there needs to be some guidelines about blogs, they don't have to be detail but at least clear enough to support admin's decision if he/she deleted a blog. I always trusted a admin's decisions and if they delete a blog then I can understand their reason behind it. My blog had their comments closed and I don't mind cause that blog was really going in the wrong direction at that time. Thou everyone was having fun and stuff but we have to remember we are One Piece Wiki, not thubler or something like that >_> .. so if a list of 8-10 blog rules are made then that might really make these issues less complicated and people will understand why their blog get deleted rather then annoy admin over it all the time. My blogs are not always one piece friendly and the comments are notwhere near what people should be discussing but I keep it going cause people are having fun. If someone does feel offended because of my blogs then I aim to take it down immediately. Monkey.D.Me 18:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) It seems like there already a few rules that admins already follow and most of the people who wrote here are in favor of them. It seems that anything that is abusive, unhelpful, or damaging to the wiki (and damaging to the wiki's image, ie: porn, spam) shouldn't be allowed. I agree that Jop's lessons are non-OP related, but I also think they're quite helpful for the community, so I think there should be exceptions made not only for his blogs, but others that may be like it in the future. These rules may not get rid of as much as some people desire, but they would definitely get rid of all the stuff that's truly the worst of it. All there really needs to be now is a place where those rules are published and easy to find for all the blog users. [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 13:47, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Since I see major agreement in having some basic written blog rules, should we have some sort of discussion over it or should it be done by poll as well? Just curious and eager :P Monkey.D.Me 21:31, June 28, 2012 (UTC) There are no rules yet. They just make up their own stuff. Non-OP related blogs should always be allowed unless blatant spam or pornographic. SeaTerror 22:12, June 28, 2012 (UTC)